villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sanae Kirishima
Sanae Kirishima, also known for his pseudonym The Frog or 'The Frogman '''is the main villain of Ryousuke Tomoe's horror manga novel ''Museum: The Serial Killer is Laughing in the Rain, better known for his appearence on his 2016 horror-thriller adaptation Museum. He is an highly dramatic and meticulous serial killer that has the peculiarity of always attacking everytime it's raining, and 'punishing' his victims with diverse tortures specially designed for them. He was believed to be taking vengeance for the sentence and suicide of Shigeru Ôhashi, guilty of the Girl in Resin murder case. But as the story progresses, we soon realize that his motives were even more darker. He was portrayed by Satoshi Tsumabuki. Biography Both on the manga and movie his origins remains almost the same: Sanae was the son of an art dealer called Eiji Kirishima, who along with his stepmother, Keiko, were brutally dismembered by an unknown murderer, and all of his pieces were reassembled as they were one person. In the film, he had a sister, named Mikie, who was taken by a medic and raised as her daughter, while Sanae was left very young alone to a clinic to trait his photodermatoses (a skin disease that causes painful sores when exposed to sunlight). He passed alone all of his childhood, remembering the gruesome crime scene that he found on his own house, until years later Mikie found him, already titled as a reknown medic, and took him to an specialized hospital were they treated his disease. However, this didn't take long enough as Sanae leaved the hospital and returned to his old home were the murder of his parents took place. The old memories of him finding their bodies, leading to Eiji's profession as an art dealer ending up growing a deep trauma on Sanae's mind, making him wanting to be a great artist that wants to be remembered on history. However, Sanae replaced the brush and canvas for something more peculiar: people. Girl in Resin At some point, Kirishima decided to put on his plan on creating his masterpiece, his ultimate piece of art that will make the world remember him as the supreme artist, and will remain on people's minds as a figure of terror on which he wanted to be remembered. With that in mind, Kirishima spotted his first victim: a 4-year old girl named Yumi Mikami. While she was shopping with her mother, Sanae managed to kidnap her and keep her captive on some place. After that, Sanae murdered her by dipping her on urethane resin, and then letting it harden until it turned into a block with Yumi's corpse inside, then he proceeded to exhibit the body in front of a concurrent place like it was a piece of art. This was supossed to be Sanae's masterpiece, however, the police lead the tracks to a completely different person: Shigeru Ôhashi, a mentally ill person that worked on a plastic factory with urethane resin that was already convicted for paying sex minors. His antecedents along with his mental illness allowed him to be an easy guess to the jury to condemn to death row. However, Ôhashi never reached to pay his sentence, because he hanged himself while he was on the hospital. He was known as the perpetrator of the Resin Girl murder case afterwards, all of this while Sanae got away with his crime, but instead of screaming victory, he was completely and outright furious. All of his work, awarded to other person, while he was just still a spot on the shadows. Knowing that he lost his opportunity with Yumi, Sanae plotted a vengeace: he was about to punish every one of the incompetent witnesses and judges of the jury, they would be his new masterpieces, the new collections for his museum. Vol. 1: Sentenced to Dog Food The first chapter starts with a dream of our protagonist Hisashi Sawamura regarding his wife Haruka and his son Shota. He is awakened by a call of the Tokyo PD regarding a crime scene where he should go since he is the Police Sergeant. The crime took place inside an abandoned building. It is raining, a disgusted Senior Officer Jun'ichi Nishino couldn't bear the gruesome crime scene and starts vomiting, much at the amusement of Sawamura. Once he had the first glance of the body he understood why Nishino couldn't keep his lunch down. A young woman chained to the floor, completely torn to shreds. Three big and ferocious dogs were being taking from the scene by animal control, as they apparently were the murder weapons. Assistant Inspector Kouzou Sekihata informed him that the victim was apparently lured to the scene, chained down and then, the three starving dogs were released to eat her alive. The only thing known from the scene is that 'some guy in raincoat' was seen hanging around the area were the crime took place. Sawamura leaves the place with Nishino, thinking what kind of twisted individual could have done something like that. If the intention was to kill, there were better and much effective ways to do it. There was something behind this crime that he couldn't figure out. While he and Nishino were talking about the scene, he is phoned by a veterinary regarding one of the dogs that killed the woman, as he spit something up. The object apparently was a piece of paper with something strange writed on it: 'Sentenced to Dog Food' Vol. 2: Sentenced to Knowing Your Mother's Pain While Sawamura finds the first scene, Kirishima was already heading for his second. On the first chapter, a 28 unemployed geek named Tsutsumi Yuuichi was attacked by Kirishima on his shared apartment and tied up to a chair on an unknown place. His intentions were made clear as soon as Kirishima shows an horrified Tsutsumi the paper that carried his punishment. After mocking him regarding how he was a parasite that lived at the expense of his mother, Kirishima cuts off his ear with a hacksaw and throws it inside a can that was above a scale. The chapter ends with Kirishima saying '3260 grams to go', a grim premonition of Yuuichi's fate. On the first pages of the next volume he proceeds by cutting off his other ear. Yuuichi's pain is so strong that he begins to struggle and breaks the scotch tape that was gagging him, and starts screaming for help, but no one was coming for him. Meanwhile, Sawamura and Nishino were informing to their superior Okabe Toshio about the dog food crime scene, and Sawamura has the theory that the perpetrator might have been a vigilante, who had some intense hatred against the victim and decided to take 'justice' on his own hands. Toshio thinks Sawamura is rushing things off and might been dramatizing for the little details they have of the scene, and discarts the posibility of a vigilante. Soon after, the identity of the victim comes to the light: Uehara Akemi, a 26 year old woman who recently was living together with her boyfriend. Sekihata and Sawamura go to his apartment to inform him about the death of his girlfriend. Between mourn and cries, Sawamura mentions if the word 'dog' ringed any bells on his mind, and he informs him that apparently Akemi had to give up her dog due to her boyfriend's allergies. No one wanted to take care of the dog so she had to give him to a shelter, where he was probably put down. Brutally killing someone for abandoning a dog was a weak mobile for Sawamura, and it only confuses him more. They both believe they have a killer that murders for pleasure, something that will gradually become on a great problem. They will have a new serial killer on their hands. Sanae was still torturing Tsutsumi while all of this happened, he already advanced at completely cutting off his nose, making him look like a deformed skeleton. Tsutsumi asks for mercy, but it's all in vain. Trying to defend himself, he manages to bite Kirishima's finger so strong that pierces through his rubber gloves and makes him bleed. Slightly angered, Kirishima pushes him to the floor and puts his foot on his head, saying him to 'take his punishment like a good boy', and starts sawing the top of his head. The Volume ends with a gruesome image of a bloody bucket filled with Tsutsumi's body parts. Ears, nose, fingers and top of his head cutted off, all of this while he was still alive. The scale stopped near 3280 grams. The punishment is over. Vol. 3: Commonality Tsutsumi's corpse is found by a couple of youngster who were having oral sex on the same abandoned building he was murdered. The Tokyo PD start the investigation of the case. Sawamura realizes that the number on the scale were Tsutsumi's sawed body parts were placed represent their birth weight, the killer was cutting parts of his flesh to fill the scale to match his weight as a baby and making him pass the pain his mother was submitted throught. While they discuss the details on how the murderer knew specific details as the birth weight, Sawamura wants a glass of water and asks to the person next to him to hand him a bit. The person had rubber boots, just like the ones found on Tsutsumi's aparment, but he doesn't mind it that much. Sawamura notices a wound on the right cheek of Tsutsumi's body, meaning a last ditch struggle between him and the killer. Tsutsumi might have bite the killer's left thumb. Sawamura remembers again the person who handed him water, and how he had a wound on his thumb. He looks to his side to look after him, but he was already gone. Next day, Nishino tells Sawamura and Sekihata that they found the common link between the victims, both Tsutsumi and Uehara Akemi were part of the jury in Girl in Resin's trial at the beginning of the year. Sawamura's beginning to crumble in terror, and tells Nishino that his wife was also part of that trial. He tries to call her by phone, but she is not responding. Vol. 4: Sentenced to Equal Love ???? Appearance Sanae is a tall man that always wears a blackened-greenish raincoat with the hood always opened up and jean pants with black rubber boots. A rubber frog mask with frog-themed gloves is a frequent motif on his outfit and always wears it as a form of covering his skin from the sunlight, as well as hide his identity. Without the mask he is a bald man, and his skin is covered with scars and sores product of his photodermatoses. His voice is very high-pitched, specially when he is laughing, and his face is seemingly flattened. Personality Despite having a very well developed mentally illness that has been growing on him since his childhood, Kirishima also showed traits of taking joy on the pain and misery of others, both psychologically and physically, making understand that he pretty much understands how human mind works. He loves making his victims suffer, not only by subjugating them to very complex and painful tortures, but also making them known that they are going to die at his hands and pointing them their reason of 'punishment' , leading them to terror, guilt and panic, that leads Kirishima to frequent outburst of excitement. However, his psychosis obligates him to find a work on his murderous enjoyment, reason why he view his kills as 'art' pieces, and makes him adopt the current traits of a pompous artist that loves to drag attention. He has a really strong sence of artistic flair and likes to make very complex and well prepared (but still gruesome) crime scenes, with the intention that the police will find it and the media will label him as the 'artist' he is suppossed to be. He possess an extreme cunning an intelligence that helps him on his murders: He is extremely meticulous on every little works he does, stalking his victims, investigate every single aspect of their lifes, making little plastic models on how the murder will look, how it will be made, where it will take place, etc. Kirishima is a nihilistic being that views no purpose on being alive, not even by himself. He views people as vessels of terror that he exploits to bring himself pleasure, as he takes fun on the misery of people. However, he also knows that he will die someday and the fun will not last forever, reason why he wants to be embodied on history as the supreme artist that will live forever on his gruesome works, and thus, will live forever on the collective consciousness of people. Category:Articles under construction Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists